Special Item
by TheDonutMistress
Summary: Yoko, her memory, and one particular keepsake. Hop on board the angst express, everyone. References to Below Freezing Point. Mild, weird Yoko/Monica? You decide. Less weird, but way more angsty Yoko/David.


**Disclaimer: Not mine. Or the Kevin C outfit would never have happened. Seriously. I would hit that so hard, but that outfit has to go first.**

**Notes: I don't know what this crap is. But I find Yoko to be a really fascinating character, and I really liked Monica for some reason. Weird hints of Yoko/Monica, slightly less weird, but way angsty Yoko/David.**

* * *

_Yoko remembers it clearly. This part, at least. The red lights, the drab, dull, lifeless gray of the underground tunnels. _

_The train. _

_Before she can get her bearings, Monica is there and she's drawing a gun._

_And she's absolutely not buying the 'innocent little girl' act Yoko is supposedly putting on._

_It doesn't make sense._

_She knows Monica. She knows the lab. It's her own place she doesn't know._

_It's where her own ragged edges fit into this puzzle that she just can't figure out._

* * *

Yoko was a virgin before David. It would've seemed that way, no matter what, she tells herself. But now that she remembers it, she was.

It hurt.

It still does.

She thinks she loves him.

He thinks he loves her.

He doesn't know her.

She doesn't either.

It isn't his fault but she wants to blame him. He can see through everyone else, after all.

Why not her?

Monica could.

* * *

_When Yoko was a little girl, she'd flip through old photo albums and wonder about the people in the pictures. Make up stories to go with everyone. Excitement, love, sadness, loneliness. Whatever she saw on their faces. _

_But when she looks at herself next to Monica, in that old photo, she only recognizes one of the faces in the picture._

_Long since discarded black glasses, baby poo yellow colored uniform shirt, and shoulder length black hair. Monica is wearing the same unflattering outfit, but is smirking, and looking bright-eyed._

_Monica, with her perfume, barrettes, and perfectly manicured nails beneath latex gloves. _

_Monica, and her life outside of the lab, or goals beyond Raccoon City, at least._

_Monica, who _talked_ to Yoko. _

_Sort of._

"_You should really take off those glasses once in a while," followed by, "And cut your hair. A bob would look good on you."_

_A smile. Her sweet tone, a perfect match for her perfume._

_Then, "Quit playing the innocent little girl, you know," and finally, "You can't fool me."_

* * *

Yoko has a past she can't quite remember.

David has a past he wants nothing more than to forget.

Well, as the saying goes, _opposites attract._

He tries to understand. He never says a word, but it's pretty clear. He's finally found something that matters to him and he wants desperately to keep it.

She's finding that what matters most to her is meeting the girl in that old photo. The girl Monica had somehow known so well.

The girl she'd given up to Greg because she figured she was the only one with nothing to lose by becoming his test subject.

* * *

_Yoko isn't sure what to expect, as she approaches the platform. Raising the temperature in the lab has unleashed several Alpha Hunters. Well, not so much _unleashed_, more like _allowed them to thaw out.

_They screech and claw and give chase the whole way, as sirens and the pre-recorded evacuation warning are being blasted throughout the underground._

_She's all but useless against them in her current state, and if not for George and Alyssa, she'd be the one dead on the platform._

_She can imagine herself asking, "What happened to you, Monica?"_

_But no words come._

_The siren is still blaring, the looped evacuation warning still going strong, until a countdown begins._

_Alyssa nudges her, just trying to get by, and mutters, "Come on."_

_George stops briefly and looks down at Monica, with a sigh. Far too heavy for someone who didn't know her, and offers Yoko condolences for her loss._

_They knew each other, after all._

_Numbers are shouted over the P.A. and she stares down. At her own keycard, forfeit so recently. The broken duralumin case, and the shattered vial inside. _

_Monica is sprawled out on her stomach and not moving. Her pantyhose is ripped. Her mouth is open, her lipstick smudged, and there are bruises beginning to form around her lips. A shimmering amber barrette catches Yoko's eye. _

_She kneels and runs a hand through Monica's hair._

* * *

David looks at Yoko strangely. He knows something is off. He hasn't figured out what just yet, only that something isn't right.

He fell in love with a void and she let him.

Calloused hands reach to brush her hair out of her eyes.

No need; she's wearing a barrette.

She wonders how long before she can't fool him either.

* * *

**WTF is this? I felt like writing Yoko fic. I blame Mazzie May. Go read her awesome work!**

**Yes, I know the Old Photo is not found during Below Freezing Point. And that you don't take Monica's Barrette right off her head. And I don't think there's a verbal countdown, just that angry red WARNING at the top of the screen when you're running out of time. XD**


End file.
